Stupid Moments
by HokageMastersShortaii and the crazy Kitsune-chan
Summary: A series of crazy oneshots. its definitely better than it sounds...hopefully. i just suck at writing summaries... Please r&r!
1. I Love You

Manami: HIIIIIIIIIIII! And welcome to our first fanfic! Actually, its just a series of somewhat strange oneshots. But whatever. 'kage, do the disclaimer.

Vincent: why me!

Manami: cuz I say so. And on top of that, if you don't, we're gonna get sued. –points to lawyers in the near distance-

Vincent: grr. Disclamer: we do not own Naruto in any shape, form, or…. whatever the last one was. All we own is ourselves, our stuff, and the fanfic. –glares at lawyers- Happy now!

Lawyers: -nodding like crazy-

Manami: on with the fic!

Stupid Moment 1- I Love You?

-Everyone is walking-

Sakura: I've just realized, I'm never going to get Sasuke, so what's the point? Plus, all this time with him is boring. He never does anything! So now, I'm over him.

Naruto: 0.0 –few seconds later- (Inner Naruto: -does happy dance-)

Sasuke: Hn. (Inner Sasuke: WHAT!)

Sakura: I'm with Naruto now. He's funny, sweet, yes annoying at times, but still lovable all the same!

Naruto: O.O –few seconds later- /\ /\ (Inner Naruto: HAHA YES! IN YOUR FACE, SASUKE!)

Sasuke: Hn. (Inner Sasuke: NANI!)

Sakura: -hugs Naruto-

Naruto: hmmm…. : \

Sakura: What's the matter, Naruto?

Naruto: I don't have a crush on you anymore.

Sakura: 0.0 hmmm… (Inner Sakura: WHAT! BUT NARUTO!)

Sasuke: Hn. (Inner Sasuke: YES! –does happy dance-)

Sakura: -about to cry- but why? I love you Naruto! All this time I really did! Sasuke was just another guy that is a shell! (Inner Sakura: a hot one, though.)

Naruto: I'm sorry Sakura. I just don't feel anything anymore.

Sasuke: (Inner Sasuke: YES! SHE'S MINE AGAIN!) Come on Sakura, don't go for the idiot. –goes over and hugs her- (Inner Sasuke: AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY JUST A SHELL!)

Sakura: 0.o wtf? …… OMG WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SASUKE? –gets into fighting stance-

Naruto: WOOHOO! SASUKE'S GONNA GET HIS ASS KICKED BY SAKURA! GO SAKURA!

Sakura: Arigato, Naruto!

Sasuke: -gets beaten up by Sakura- x.x

Sakura: YAY! (Inner Sakura: OH YEAH! I WHUPPED HIS SORRY LITTLE ASS!) v –hugs Naruto-

Naruto: -hugs back- you know, I still love you. I was just playing around earlier.

Sakura: I know.

Naruto: Sakura?

Sakura: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: Let's go.

Sakura: k!

-minutes later-

Sasuke: -revives- OMG YOU GUYS LEFT ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE A TEAM! BAKAS! AUGH! -starts running- I utterly loathe them…

OWARI

Manami: so, what do you think? Flames will be used to roast marshmallows to make s'mores!

Vincent: Read and review!

Manami: press the tiny purple button… s'mores…..


	2. Zabuza Returns! A Parody

Manami: OK! WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Vincent: … -looks back and forth- ummm… I'm scared now…

Manami: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vincent: I think she's on sugar or she's PMSing…

Manami: **_I_** thinks you should shut up and do the disclaimer now.

Vincent: You do it! I did it last time.

Manami: -death glare-

Vincent: uh, uh, -speaking quickly-:

Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto. AT ALL! Manami only owns her Konoha ninja headband and her manga and I own whatever I have!

Haru: mmm… no offence, but you're getting kinda stupid because of the disclaimers… from now on, we should get man-whore to do it. Anyway, without further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!

OH! And thanx to our first reviewer, Lolo-chan! Thanks so much! This stupid moment is dedicated to you!

Stupid Moment 2- Zabuza Returns: A Parody

-with Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku within the Ice Mirror-

Naruto: -chakra increases by… a lot, because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune-

Sasuke: weakly: Naruto… x.x

Haku: hah. Naruto, you are weak.

Naruto: NO IM NOT!1 –whines like a baby-

-a few yards away-

Kakashi: Zabuza, let me show you my Sharingan.

Zabuza: Hah, that again? I found out that you use it to hypnotize people and make them do whatever you want. -5 seconds later- .

Kakashi: Sakura, protect Tazuna-san

Sakura: -nods- (inner Sakura: NEVER!)

-once again, with Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke (but mostly Naruto and Haku)-

Haku: Kill me, Naruto. KEEEEEEEEEL MEEEEEEE!

Naruto: -blink blink- ok. –takes out kunai- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Haku: -5 secs later- -defends- I'm not ready to die yet! I'm too young to die! –freaks out and runs around like an idiot-

Sasuke: -still on the floor with needles all over his body- x.x

OWARI

Manami: soooooooo? What do you think? Vincent wrote it! (but I'm the better writer!)

Vincent: I heard that! And I do not suck at writing!

Manami: -innocent look- who said I said that you suck at writing?

Vincent: you were _implying_ the fact that I suck at writing.

Manami: OMG! Implying has… 3 syllables! That a big word! Are you ok?

Vincent: yes, and im surprised at the fact you even said the word.

Manami: whatever. Anyway, I bet you guys are getting bored reading the after notes. So, klik the little purple button and please take just a minute or so to write a review! Arigatou gozaimasu! Once again, flames will be used to cook smores! If we get any smores… I mean flames!


	3. The New Jutsu

Manami: Konnichiwa, minna-san! We're back with a new chappie!

Vincent: Yup!

Manami: ok. Apparently, this one is going to be preety short… / but I don't have much time! Man-whore, do the disclaimer!

Kevin: goddammit! I'm not a man-whore! Disclaimer: the crazy girl and Vincent do not own… um… what was it?

Manami: GOD #$& DAMMIT KEV! IT'S NARUTO! **NARUTO! **GET THAT THROUGH YOUR GAYASS LITTLE HEAD!

Kevin: -is scared- they don't own Naruto!

Manami: finally… maybe we should get Hannah or Vampie to do it…

Vincent: mmhmm.

Manami: anyway, on with the fic! r&r! oh! And we take requests!

To Lady Hiran: we'll make sure we get that one! And guess what day that moment will be on! Hahaha!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Stupid Moment 3- The New Jutsu

-3 years later-

Kakashi: Try to get the bells again!

Team 7: -groan- not again…

Kakashi: Try-

-3 seconds later, the bells are caught-

Kakashi: hey, I didn't say go, bakas.

Team 7: oh well

Kakashi: time for a new jutsu!

Team 7: 0.o

Kakashi: here goes! -Hand Signs: tiger, horse, snake- Get Rich no Jutsu!

Team 7: -anime sweatdrop and fall-

Kakashi: \\

OWARi

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Manami: ok. That's it, you are not writing. Ever again.

Vincent: it wasn't that bad, was it?

Manami: ok, that's it for now, everyone! Sorry it wasn't longer! R&R! Requests shall be taken and flames used to cook smores!


	4. Who's The Baka?

Manami: muahahahahahahahaha! Ok, this is gonna be really random.

Vincent: I came up with it!

Manami: and it was really random.

Vincent: and I came up with it!

Manami: Thankfully, we don't have to do a disclaimer! Woohoo! Plotline, charries are all ours!

Vincent: and I came up with it!

Manami: ok, shuddup. It's getting old.

Vincent: ok. -1 minute later- I came up with it!

Manami: 0.0 augh… he'll never learn…

Vincent: do we have to do a disclaimer?

Manami: no. it's very short, though.

Vincent: ok. On with the fic!

Manami: hey! That's my line!

Vincent: whoops.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Who's the Baka?

Yumi: Hey, Miyu, want to play a game?

Miyu: sure!

Yumi: It's called Slap Miyu. I slap you and you say "hey", I slap you again and you say "OWWWWWWWWW!"

Miyu: Baka!

Owari

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Manami: that was…….. short.

Vincent: yup.

Manami: ….. PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO FLAME!

Vincent: HEY! BAKA!

Manami: anyway, please review. well, til next time! Ja, minna-san!


	5. Where's My Hitai Ate?

Manami: Hi everyone! Long time no update! We're back with a new moment!

Vincent: mmhmm.

Manami: we're really sorry we didn't update for a long time, for those of you that actually care, and other people, well, deal with it!

Vincent: mmhmm.

Manami: VINCENT! Say something other than, "mmhmm."

Vincent: … Hi.

Manami: augh. Hana, disclaimer.

Hana: Disclaimer: All copyrights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Manami and Vincent do not own Naruto! They never have and never will!

Manami: Arigato, Hana-chan! And now, el momento estupido!

Vincent: what's with the Spanish?

Manami: … Dunno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Where's My Hitai-ate?

Naruto: OMG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura: what is it, Naruto?

Naruto: I CAN'T FIND MY HITAI-ATE!

Sasuke: --;; it's on your forehead, dobe.

Naruto: Huh? –pats forehead- there it is! –hugs hitai-ate- I will never let you go again!

Sakura: ;;

Naruto: -puts hitai-ate back on-

5 seconds later

Naruto???

Sakura: What?

Naruto: Where's my hitai-ate?

Sakura: o.o;;

OWARI

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Manami: ok, that was gay.

Vincent: yup.

Manami: Please Review! Flames are accepted and will be used to roast marshmallows!


	6. The WWRF

Manami: OOH! YAY! I'M HERE 2 DAYS IN A ROW!

Vincent: Whoopie.

Manami: You're mean! Be happier!

Vincent: We didn't even write this one.

Manami: So? At least we get to post again! Anyway, the idiot is right. We didn't write it; one of our reviewers did!

Vincent: Hannah, Disclaimer.

Hannah: Disclaimer: Neither of them owns Naruto! Mmhmm!

Manami: We take requests! And I love Spirited Away! And now, the feature presentation!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Worldwide Ramen Famine  (By Lady Hiran)

(Naru) Hey Sasuke-teme! Gimme some Ramen, willya? m' all out!

(Sasu) Shut up, dobe. And Anyways, I don't have any. I hate the stuff.

(Naru) Grr-Hey-ee! Sakura-chan! D'ya have any Ramen?

(Saku) Are you completely clueless? There's a World Wide Ramen Famine right now!

(Naru) Nuh-no.

(Sasu) She's right...for once.

(Naru) You're lying!

(Kaka) There is no Ramen! -smiles-

(Naru) NOO-OO-OO! -Falls over, unconscious-

(Kaka) Was that a rad to cruel?

(Sasu, Saku) -poking Naru with sticks- Nope.

Manami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE RAMEN!

Vincent: Shut up. Ramen still exists.

Manami: REALLY! YAY!

Vincent: Read and Review.

Manami: Slurp!


	7. The Sasuke Fan Club

Manami: Konnichiwa, minna-san! We're back with another moment!

Vincent: -is bored so starts eating gum-

Manami: 0.0 …Vincent… did you just eat gum?...

Vincent: -gets a smile that's cross between an evil smile, Naruto's 'believe it!' smile, and Kingdom Hearts' Sora smile that you see in the cutscene after beating Guard Armor-

Manami: oh…shit…. –backs away-

Vincent: -starts bouncing off the walls and stuff like that- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Manami: Hannah! Do the disclaimer, then help me out with Vincent! Hurry!

Hannah: ok! Disclaimer: Manami and Vincent do not own Naruto! –runs to help Manami-

Manami: while we do this, heres the stupid moment! Ooh, warning, bit of shounen-ai here… blame the insane gum high guy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Sasuke Fan Club

Ino: Oh, Sasuke! I love you!

Sakura: WHAT! No way, Ino-buta! I do!

Sasuke: Sorry, ladies! I'm in love with Naruto!

Sakura and Ino: 0.0 then --

Sakura: NARUTO! …. Fine then. If you love him, then I love him.

Sasuke: -grins-

Ino: no way, nuh uh.

(Rock Lee pops in)

Rock Lee: Naruto! Prepare to die!

Sasuke: HEY!

Rock Lee: Sakura-san! Are you here to see me?

Sakura: -sweatdrops- no way, thick brows.

Rock Lee: -falls to floor-

Gai: -pops in and does…………………….. "the pose"- Rock! Haven't I told you no fighting?

Rock Lee: sorry… (under breath: baka)

Gai: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Rock: -attemps to change subject- So Sakura-san, why are you here?

Sakura: For Naruto.

Naruto: WHA! Sorry, but Sasuke is MINE!

Sakura: -faints-

OWARI

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Manami: Vincent! What have I told you about chewing gum!

Vincent: -is strapped to a chair- sorry…

Manami: Anyway, MY BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY! (aka april 6) so…… a slice of cake to whoever gets this far and an extra slice of cake to whoever reviews! And another slice of cake to Cassiel Darkmoon and Lady Hiran (aka…. Umm…. Gomen, I forgot….. –sheepish grin-) for being so courageous, reading all of this stupidity and… ooh! Poptart! Thankies! Don't worry! We have different types of cake! Take your pick! Ja ne! oh wait! We will have an actual story up soon! No more stupid moments! See ya!


End file.
